All For One
Origins: Boku no Hero Academia Alias/Aka: '''Sensei, Symbol of Evil ,(Former) King-pin '''Classification: Human villain, Quirk user Threat level: Demon- Age: Unknown Gender: Male Powers and abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Attack Reflection (Can reflect the impact of an attack back to the attacker), Body Control (Can coil his muscles like springs to boost his striking force and grow additional arms and protrusions, Can grow drill-like protrusions out of his bones), Statistics Amplification (Can improve his muscular strength with one of his Quirks), Teleportation, Portal Creation, Power Absorption (Can steal the powers from others and use him. Victim will be rendered powerless), Power Bestowal (Can give powers to other people), Regeneration (Low-Mid), Resistance to Blunt Force Injury, Damage Absorption, can forcibly activate other people's Quirks, possibly many more (He has stolen dozens of quirks, but has not showcased many of them) Physical strength: Town level striking (His casual strike was this much powerful), higher via augmentation type quirks (Casually blasted All-Might through multiple city blocks with one hand) Attack potency/Destructive capacity: At least Town Durability: Town (Survived attacks from All-Might whom is easily comparable to himself) Speed: At least supersonic (Can keep up with All-Might in combat) Intelligence: Genius. Leader of the villain alliance, an expert manipulator working behind the shadows to destroy the trust of the people in heroes and whom created the Noumu's. Stamina: High. Despite severe injuries left on him from a confrontation with All-Might in the past, he can still keep up with All-Might in combat and apparently even outlast him due to All-Might's time limit on his quirk (acquiered after inheriting its power unto Izuku.) Range: Melee to several dozens of meters Weaknesses: '''All for One is completely blind and is thus forced to rely on his Infrared Ray Quirk and his other senses to properly fight. He appears to have to make continuous physical contact with a target to steal their Quirk, is a sadist and prefers to crush his opponents emotionally before killing them. '''Standard equipment: Mask, mechanical respirator Noteworthy techniques and abilities All For One: All For One's Quirk allows him to steal people's Quirks and renders them the user's own. This Quirk can also transfer and grant Quirks (stolen by All For One) to other people, he can even combine his stolen Quirks to create powerful and devastating attacks. In addition, those who have their Quirk/powers stolen will be rendered comatose until All for One is defeated. Even then, the theft is permanent, and it cannot be returned without his consent. All For One has stolen a variety of Quirks with his ability: * Search: All For One stole this Quirk from Ragdoll. With this Quirk, All For One can observe and monitor up to 100 people at a time, including their location and weak points. * Transmission: All For One can produce a black liquid that acts as a portal, similar in nature to Kurogiri's Warp Gate. It appears All For One can use this Quirk on a large scale as he produces multiple black liquid portals that transport dozens of Noumus to the League of Villains' hideout. Like Kurogiri's Warp Gate, this black liquid can also teleport people as seen when Katsuki is dissolved by the black liquid. This black liquid warping Quirk, however, has many limitations: this Quirk is not a co-ordinate based warping Quirk and can only warp things to and from his location. Also, the warping only works if it is used on someone with whom he has a close relationship. * Forcible Quirk Activation: All For One transforms his fingers into jagged, far-reaching spikes that pierce a target and activate their Quirk against their will, whether they are conscious or not. These appendages can also be used for offensive purposes. * Musculoskeletal Coiling: All for One is able to compress his muscles like a spring to boost the force of his physical blows as well as certain Quirks. * Air Propulsion: All for One fires an air shockwave from his arm that was powerful enough to blow All Might through several multi-story buildings while enhanced by several unnamed strength amplifying and instantaneous impact Quirks. * Impact Recoil: This Quirk seemingly enables All For One to reverse the impact of an attack and make the opponent suffer from it. * Bonespear: All for One grows drill-like bone protrusions wherever he wishes on his body. * Proliferation: All for One is able to grow additional arms. * Rivet: All for One is able to grow tough, rivet-like protrusions on his body. * Infrared Ray: All for One is able to see a very limited portion of the infrared spectrum, allowing him to compensate for his blindness somewhat. * Longevity: He appears to possess a Quirk that gives him superhuman longevity, as he has outlived seven users of One for All and has remained in fighting condition despite this. * Shock Absorption: All For One gave this Quirk to Nomu. It grants him the ability to absorb the shock of any attack, but it has a limit to how much it can absorb. * Super Regeneration: The second Quirk that All For One gave to Nomu. It grants him the ability to regenerate lost limbs and organs. However, it doesn't work on injuries that have already developed scar tissue. Image slideshow AFO 1.jpg AFO 2-0.jpg Category:Antagonist Category:Male Category:Sonic speeds Category:Threat level Demon Category:Boku no Hero Academia Category:Character Category:Dark attribute Category:Bad Category:Animanga Category:Flying Category:Space/Matter manipulator Category:Energy manipulator